I Will Fall For You If You Want Me To
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: I thought I'd be satisfied if I could just watch him... but loneliness is taking control, can I just hold my angel for a little while? OC/Nagi


I've...I've never been attached to anyone before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been following him for years now. He probably hasn't realized what I'm really doing here. My mission I mean. No I haven't been sent to kill him, but there were a few times that I felt like I would strangle him. For someone so smart, he certainly was dense at times.  
  
No, I was sent to protect him, watch over him.  
  
An angel you say? If that is what you would like to call me then so be it. Though I will not feel guilty when you discover the truth.  
  
"Kurayami - Hana?" He asks softly.  
  
I snap out of my pondering and as always, I put on my: 'everything-in-life- is-a-joke-in-my-eyes' smile. "Hai?"  
  
"We have to return to the history class room for our detention." He said with heavy bitterness in his voice.  
  
And he had every right for that bitterness to be there. He's going to be late, and his 'guardians' will not be pleased that he actually received a detention. For it wasn't everyday that Naoi Nagi got a detention, much less talk in class.  
  
He was the quiet type, not that he was shy... okay so maybe that's *part* of it. But not completely, I believe it is boredom. I've been around him for several years, and it wasn't hard to find out how incredibly smart he was. I still don't know why he's even in school.  
  
My smile drooped a bit at his statement. I'm, uhh... partly at fault for our little get together today. It's not that I want to get him in trouble! That's far from the point, truth be told that's why I set him up. I just didn't expect myself to get caught in the mess.  
  
Eh heh. I forgot about his wind powers - oh wait, here I believe they're called telekinesis... Yes. Well I forgot about his 'gift' and that's how my little prank got backfired...  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Almost there..." She muttered to herself with a grunt. She snickered as the wire clasped around the nail above the ceiling. "Yeah it's an oldie... but still a goodie."  
  
She shoved the chair back to its rightful place, and slowly opened the door just wide enough to squeeze through. She let out the breath that she was holding, and slowly closed the door, what fun would this prank be if it went off without no one to see?  
  
Kurayami - Hana skipped over to her locker and grabbed her books for third period, while everyone was still at the assembly she was setting up her trap... err prank. The doors to the assembly room flew open and the great stream of students pushed and shoved with such urgency to get out of the doors. It was not hard for her mingle in with the river and walked with several of her other classmates to her room.  
  
It was the perfect prank... plan. She knew Nagi skipped the assembly just like her, so if she played her cards right Nagi would take the blame and he would be safe after school.  
  
...Of course, that's not what happened...  
  
~~~~~Nagi's POV~~~~~  
  
She's such an idiot. Thinking she could point the finger at me when the teacher opened the door.  
  
It appeared that as he left to get some fresh air someone thought it would be funny to play a joke on the teacher.  
  
Though, I have to give her credit... that *was* quite well thought up...  
  
See, what she did was cut open a section of the ceiling just a little ways from the door. She then filled it up with several water balloons filled with the schools left over pudding and well... our beloved H2O. She then connected the wire to a nail she wedged into the piece of wood and tied it to the door's handle. So when Mr. Kislinkski opened the door it would appear jammed. Thus he would yank the door open as he stepped through, and the many balloons feel and broke on top of him.  
  
And of course he knew I wasn't going to the assembly so I would immediately be the one accused. Of course the baka's problem is that I saw her damned face before we went in...  
  
End Flash Back  
  
So yes, he used his powers and suddenly my hand moved on it's own and I suddenly had a bag of balloons in my hand, and a death-threatening glare from Nagi.  
  
We both got in trouble, me being the obvious one who did it, and Nagi being my accomplice. And judging by that prickling feeling in my back, Nagi's still throwing knives at me with his eyes. It may just be me, but I think he's still just a tad steamed.  
  
But Kami-sama himself knows...  
  
"Nagi...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I hate to know he's mad at me...  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
I don't need to turn around, I can feel his confusion, I know that if I do I'll see his Kawaii face scrunched up and his beautiful wide blue eyes blinking every other five seconds.  
  
Is this obsession?  
  
No, it's just fate playing cruel games with me. Like dangling a biscuit in front of a Poochie's (1) nose and not letting it eat it. He doesn't remember me, I never really expected him to...  
  
But still... it hurts.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Now it's my turn to be confused, Nagi's not someone who would forgive someone, especially someone like me! "Why, may I ask, are you smiling?" He asked me. I blink, I was smiling? Heh. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Ever since I was reborn I've grown used to smiling.  
  
Do you remember Nagi? A long time ago you found me, and started following me. Like a stalker almost.  
  
I was once a very depressed and silent person. I hardly ever talked, and when I did it was barely even a 'hn'. And then you came and disturbed the balance I set in my life.  
  
You came and started to laugh at me, with me, when you got me to smile you said it was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and that you'd like to see it more often...  
  
But you didn't get to see it. And that's what I regret. You would always tell me how much you loved me, and I didn't believe you. You saved me, because you loved me.  
  
I grew up in such an awful family, I didn't know what love was, I knew lust, and I thought that's what you felt towards me. I didn't know then, and it took me the years of going through rebirth and growing up to realize, that I loved you the whole time.  
  
But it means nothing now. To you they would just be words, and lies that you have heard countless times. Plus you've told me whom you really like and I never thought how much it would hurt me so...  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Aah. Nagi-kun, do you like eating here as well?"  
  
She was sitting on top of the doorway eating her delicious yakisoba(2), when the door opened little grazing her feet. She was about to ignore the intruder and return her attention to her home cooked meal when she inhaled a very familiar scent. And it wasn't the yakisoba. No, this smelt like vanilla with some hot summer spices, and this scent belonged to only one boy, and that boy happened to be-  
  
"Nagi-kun? Hello? Come back to Earth!"  
  
He shook from his daze upon seeing the new girl. Quite strange that she would arrive in the middle of the school's year.  
  
"Iie. I do not eat lunch." He replied truthfully. Actually to tell the truth he was starving, but unfortunately the only decent cooks in his household were Crawford and Shuldich. He would have asked for a packed lunch, but like usual Crawford stayed in his office doing god knows what, and Shuldich did not wake until noon came around, and he was NOT about to ask Fafello to make him anything. The last time he tried Farf's 'cooking', it was not a pleasant experience.  
  
But like our stomachs, they like to prove the brain wrong. Thus the grumbling began.  
  
"It seems someone thinks differently." She replied giggling lightly.  
  
Nagi growled and turned away, he was hoping to get some fresh air and a chance to be away from others, but he did not know that a certain female was... to put it nicely... 'stuffing her face' full of noodles.  
  
She stopped eating, her noodles still in her mouth and the chopsticks keeping them out of the bowl. She started to blink cutely for she didn't know what she did wrong to deserve such an evil and disgusted look. Certainly not from her 'Angel.'  
  
"What's wrong Nagi-kun?"  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!" He yelled at her.  
  
"... Sorry..." She whispered gazing sadly in her lap. ~He doesn't remember me.~ She glanced up and looked into his eyes, "Why can I not call you that? *Nagi*?"  
  
He unconsciously took a step back, he stood there shocked at the strong emotions in her eyes. Sadness... Longing... Loneliness... Fear... Doubt... and something else he couldn't put his finger on... but that seemed to be the strongest emotion, and it was scaring him...  
  
"You don't even know me that well. we... only meet this morning, you don't just call someone that when you first meet them..." He stuttered.  
  
~I really didn't mind her calling me that... it just felt... strange...~  
  
Her frown was quickly replaced with a perky smile and she jumped down from her high place. "Well, my name is Kurayami - Hana." She replied holding out her hand.  
  
Her looked at her confused, before he hesitantly took her hand in his. She gave it a powerful short shake. "There! Now we're not strangers, and I can call you Nagi-kun if I want to!"  
  
"Uh?" Nagi's mouth continued to open and close, much like a guppy which only caused Kurayami - Hana to laugh more for his cuteness.  
  
She closed her eyes like she normally does while smiling, and tapped her forefinger on his head. "You seem to be hungry Nagi-kun. Would you like to share my yakisoba with me?"  
  
Nagi's eyes went a little wide at the suggestion, "Hai."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you come here?" It seemed like a reasonable question they had all but talked about their lives in that short lunch hour, and now they were just sitting back on the roof watching the sun go down.  
  
"..."  
  
He stared at her when he realized how long it was taking her to answer quite a simple question.  
  
A sad smile, "You know, for someone who doesn't like to talk you seem to have a lot to say to me!" She replied with a dry chuckle. Silently begging to change the subject.  
  
He ignored the plea and pressed on, "Why did you come here?" he asked firmly.  
  
Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting. In fact she was waiting for it to swallow her up, if she concentrated hard enough she could probably do it too. She had that ability. But she was afraid how Nagi would react... "I came, because you were here, Nagi-kun."  
  
It was the truth, the only reason she came, or even decided to attend school was so that she could spend more time with him, so he could know she was alive, instead of her watching him from afar.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It was getting hard to just sit and watch you grow up and not be able to do anything for the one I loved and still love." She admitted focusing her deep emerald eyes on his, "I couldn't take it anymore I had to talk to you, to let you see me again, so I could know... if I still had a chance... Do I Nagi?"  
  
He scrambled to his feet with shock evident in his eyes, face, his very soul was shocked.  
  
"Do I have a chance to love you again?" ~Please say yes, give me at least a little chance... don't say that everything...~  
  
"NO! I can't love you! I love... I love Tot! How can you ask for a chance at such feelings when we've only meet?!"  
  
"Nagi..." She whimpered. ~Please, no...~  
  
She reached out to him to grab his hand. He pulled away sharply and ran to the door. "Stay away!"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
A tear mingled in with soon small drops of rain. She hated when she cried, it always somehow brought the rain.  
  
"Please don't say that everything... you said in the past was... a lie..."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Kurayami!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I looked up to see Nagi giving me a 'You-just-won't-listen-will-you?' look. "Baka. Our detention's over, we can go home now..."  
  
What? Detention is over? I look around and sure enough I'm in our History room. Did I walk here and sit for a full thirty minutes just remembering what happened a few weeks ago?  
  
I get up slowly and realize that Nagi is waiting for me at the door. Beautiful midnight-blue eyes stare at me with concern. Was he worried about me? I couldn't stop the way my heart fluttered at the thought. Could it be possible that he might...  
  
"Hurry up baka, I need to catch the last bus home!" He snapped impatiently.  
  
"H-hai." I replied skipping after him.  
  
This is how it's been these past few weeks. I would say something, ask a question, make a comment, and he would answer because he feels it's his duty to. Very few times has he actually spoken to me and it not being an insult or some type of negative comment.  
  
"Nagi?" I ask as we near the door.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Ever since that day, I wanted to clear everything up. If I just hadn't opened my mouth... "About what I said last time..."  
  
I don't need to explain, he knows what I mean by 'last time', he tenses up waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry I ever said that. I shouldn't have, I just wanted you to know that you were considered special to me."  
  
He lessens up.  
  
"Nagi-kun, can we still be friends? I would feel greatly honored if you would consider me your best friend."  
  
His normally expressionless face softens and he gives me a rare small smile. It doesn't matter if it's small, he smiled for me, and I will always treasure his rare smiles, like he probably did with mine so many years ago...  
  
"I would enjoy having you for a friend. Or a best friend..." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper back to him.  
  
I put on another smile, a forced one, but no one can tell the difference. "Here comes the bus, I should get going home now." I said brightly, he nods and gets on the bus. I wait for him to sit down in the seat near the front and he waves to me. I wave back, one of those small waves, like the one that he gave me.  
  
I really hate myself.  
  
Best friend? How could I say something like that...?  
  
I look at the place where Nagi once stood beside me, "It's not like I don't mean what I said. I really want to be your best friend. But could you forgive me for wanting more from you? If... I can't have your love, no matter how much I crave and long for your affection. If I can't have that, then I can settle for having your friendship instead, no matter how much it hurts me..."  
  
I slowly walk away from the streets towards the park, near my home, I glance back. "Remember I only wish you happiness..."  
  
My voice was carried in the wind, and though it seemed like he would never hear those words. I know the wind sensed my sorrow and carried my sad yet loving words to his soul...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1 ends!  
  
(1) - Poochi is a little creature I made up! He looks like that Callimon from Digimon (I don't know if that's how you spell his name but.) They're really cute creatures, and they're names are pronounced: Posh - e.  
  
(2) - Yakisoba is fried noodles if you'd like to know how to make it here's the recipe!  
  
3 packages yakisoba noodles  
  
1 carrot  
  
1/4 of a small cabbage  
  
1/4 pound pork  
  
1/3 cup yakisoba sauce *or seasoning packages which come with yakisoba noodles  
  
Beni-shoga (red ginger)  
  
Ao-nori (green seaweed)  
  
How to Cook:  
  
1. Cut the cabbage, carrot, and pork into bite sizes.  
  
2. Saute cabbage, carrot, and pork in a large frying pan.  
  
3. Add yakisoba noodles in the pan.  
  
4. Put 1/2 cup of water in the pan and cover it with a lid.  
  
5. Take the lid off and add yakisoba seasoning mix or yakisoba sauce.  
  
6. Stir the noodles well and fry them for a few minutes.  
  
7. Sprinkle aonori, and beni-shoga over the noodles before serving.  
  
*Makes 4 servings  
  
So did this chapter suck? Or should I continue going?  
  
Oh! Kurayami - Hana means: Dark flower. Is this her real name?  
  
Please review! 


End file.
